


5 Times Jiyong Told Everyone Else's Secrets, and 1 Time He Didn't

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, gds so bad at keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Jiyong can't help but to tell everyone's secrets. Maybe if Youngbae would stop being so....attractive it wouldn't be such a problem.





	

~>1<~

The lights are off in the majority of the studio, and it’s only Jiyong and Youngbae now. Daesung had gone home an hour ago, the last to leave after Seungri had left in a huff; something about no one respecting his  _ artistry, _ or some other such bullshit. The rest of the building generally emptied out well before Jiyong ever thought about going home, so as far as either of them know, they’re alone.

Youngbae’s lying stretched out on the couch, feet tapping to the beat they’ve been playing with since Daesung left. They can’t get it right, Jiyong’s certain it’s because the lyrics aren’t set yet, and Youngbae’s certain it’s something else but neither of them can really settle on  _ why _ it’s wrong, so they just keep tweaking it and playing it back. Jiyong’s in his chair, sitting cross-legged, arms folded over the back of it with his eyes trained on Youngbae.

Youngbae whose eyes are closed and can’t see him watching. Youngbae who’s wearing a tank under a flannel shirt he’d gotten in NYC the last time they were there. Youngbae who’s wearing shorts, and whose legs are well-toned and  _ god _ his thighs are absolutely lickable--

The song stops, and Youngbae opens his eyes. 

Youngbae opens his eyes and searches out Jiyong’s but Jiyong is  _ staring at his legs. _

“Daesung asked the dancer Seungri was hitting on yesterday out for dinner and she said yes.” he says suddenly, and Youngbae blinks, sitting up just a little, his face settling into a look of confusion. Jiyong hadn’t really seen what Youngbae’s face had looked like  _ before _ the confusion, but he assumes that’s for the best.

“I...what?” Youngbae asks, clearly not ready for the change in subject.

“But the thing is she actually likes Seungri, a little, I think, and Daesung knows that so…” He continues, and he’s rambling now, and he should stop himself before I gets really embarrassing.

Youngbae’s quiet for a second, but then he laughs, and shakes his head, and Jiyong congratulates himself on a job well diverted.

~>2<~

“You’re right, it’s not fair.” Youngbae says, voice soft and placating. They’re in one of the company cars on the way to the airport. Jiyong’s sitting in the back with Daesung, both of them with face masks dangling from their ears, while Youngbae sits in the passenger’s seat; phone pressed to his ear. 

Daesung’s got his eyes on his phone, and he laughs suddenly, holding it up to show Jiyong the messages he’s just gotten from Seunghyun in the car behind them with Seungri.

“No, Seungri, I can’t guarantee…” Youngbae trails off, his voice still managing to keep the same soft tone the whole way through.

Jiyong laughs at the texts; they  _ are _ funny, but his mind is on the way that Youngbae’s bicep is flexing and stretching the close-fitting material of his t-shirt. He’s paying more attention to the sound of Youngbae’s voice, and wondering, just a little, if he’d be able to keep that same tone if he were to climb up to the front and kneel down at his feet. If he were to spread his hands up Youngbae’s thighs, pressing his legs apart just a little more than they probably already were, would Youngbae still sound so calm? If he leaned in and popped open the button of his jeans, lowered the zipper and…

“Jiyong, what do you think?” Youngbae asks, and he blinks; once, twice, three times and his cheeks are heating so he says the first thing he can think of.

“Seunghyun said he doesn’t like Seungri coming over anymore because he doesn’t respect his chairs; doesn’t treat them the way they’re  _ supposed _ to be treated. But he doesn’t want to tell Seungri that so he’s just been avoiding inviting him over as much as he can.” 

Daesung bursts out laughing, but Youngbae just gives him a worried look before shaking his head ruefully. “I don’t know why we still tell you secrets, Ji.” He says, amusement clear in his town. 

Jiyong’s face heats up even more, and he rolls his eyes. “I don’t  _ mean _ to.” He mutters crossly, but Daesung pats him gently on the shoulder.

“It’s okay hyung, it’s just who you are.” He says, a twinkle of amusement still in his eyes. It doesn’t make Jiyong feel any better.

~>3<~

Youngbae pulls his shirt off, dropping it on the back of the nearest chair before he lifts up his foot and starts to unlace his heavy boots. They’re waiting around backstage, and they’ve just finished a pretty intense setlist run-through. Jiyong’s got his chopsticks halfway to his mouth and he’s got to forcefully remind himself to continue eating.

Because Youngbae is gorgeous. He’s a masterpiece carved from flesh and blood and bone and he looks good enough to  _ eat. _ His muscles flexing as he undoes his shoes, slowly and carefully; his sweat-damp hair falling forward like a curtain to cover his face from view. It’s alluring, is what it is. Jiyong’s current position gives him an unencumbered view of Youngbae’s side-profile as he works at undressing himself and honestly there is nothing in this world he’d rather watch.

He’d like to do  _ more _ than watch, really. He’d like to get up and run his fingers down Youngbae’s back until they reached the waistband of his boxers, peeking up from under his tight jeans. 

“Chaerin said that out of the five of us she’d only ever choose to date Daesung.”

Youngbae blinks, turning his head to look at him. “What?”

“Daesung. She said he’s the only one worthy of her.” He waves his hand in the air before him, like a dismissal.

Youngbae looks like he’s going to say something, but then he shakes his head and turns back to his boot, pulling it off easily and dropping it to the floor.

Jiyong takes in a deep breath as he watches Youngbae switch feet and start the process again.

~>4<~

“Come on, Jiyong, you've gotta eat more.” Youngbae says softly, pushing Jiyong's plate back toward him. 

It's just past a normal dinner time, and Jiyong had shoved it out of his way without eating barely any of it. “I'm not hungry.” He says, his eyes on the computer before him. 

Youngbae sighs, sitting down in the seat beside him, grabbing up the chopsticks himself. “You’ve got to eat.” He says, pressing some food to Jiyong’s mouth. 

Jiyong opens his mouth almost automatically, letting Youngbae press the food in before he closes his mouth and chews, a light glare on his face.

“If you're not going to feed yourself, I'm going to feed you.” He says seriously, and Jiyong feels his breath hitch and he turns away, effecting a slight cough. “Are you okay?” He asks, leaning forward as Jiyong's face heats up.

“I'm fine.” He murmurs, but Youngbae leans in and presses his hand against Jiyong's forehead. 

“Are you sure? Maybe I should bring you home…”

Jiyong pulls in a tight breath, eyes locked on Youngbae’s face. Youngbae cares too much, Jiyong thinks; it makes him want to curl up somewhere with Youngbae’s arms around him. He shakes his head and... “Seungri told me he got bad food from the cafeteria once and he couldn't leave the bathroom for an hour.” 

Youngbae looks at him, mouth slightly open, hand just starting to pull away from Jiyong's head. “Ah, so...is the food..?” 

Jiyong blushes an even deeper red, turning away quickly. “No, I just...I thought I'd share.” He says as delicately as he can. Youngbae looks at him for a moment, eyes lighting on every feature, then he drops his hand and sits back.

“You've still got to eat. So open up.” He says, as though Jiyong had been trying to get out of eating and not just panic-speaking.

~>5<~

They’re at a club tonight. Seungri’s djing and Youngbae’s had a lot more to drink than either Jiyong or Daesung. The look on Daesung’s face tells Jiyong that  _ he’ll _ have to deal with it, partly because Seunghyun’s  _ also _ sloshed, and partly because Daesung thinks it’ll be funny;  _ probably. _

It’s much later when Jiyong gets Youngbae home. He half-drags him through the door, laughing and breathless while Youngbae stumbles along with him, laughing as well. He helps Youngbae get his shoes off, then trails along behind him as he wanders down the hall, stripping his shirt off as he goes. 

It makes Jiyong smile, really, as he picks up Youngbae’s shirt and follows him into the room. He tosses it onto the laundry pile and pauses for a moment, giving himself a second to take in the scene before him. Youngbae’s half out of his pants and lying face-up on the end of the bed, eyes closed. It had clearly been a struggle that he’d lost, and Jiyong lets his eyes drag over Youngbae’s bare chest and down over his stomach and boxers to his thick thighs. He almost sighs, but catches himself and lets out a light laugh instead.

“Run into some trouble?” He asks as Youngbae shifts a little, opening his eyes to send Jiyong an exaggerated pout.

“Stop laughing at me.” He grumbles, and Jiyong’s mouth splits into an even wider grin. Youngbae sighs, huffy, then holds out one of his legs. “Take them off.” He whines, and Jiyong shakes his head before moving in closer to help.

Youngbae had forgotten, apparently, to undo the button and zipper before trying to shimmy his way out of his pants, so Jiyong undoes them carefully, trying to keep his eyes and mind on the task and not on Youngbae. It’s made really hard, however, when Youngbae sits up and reaches out to run his fingers through Jiyong’s hair; eyes wide and innocent like he’s never seen anything like Jiyong before.

It makes his breath catch and his eyes lower just a little. He tries not to think about it too much as he grabs the top of Youngbae’s pants and pulls them down and off, his fingers skimming over Youngbae’s thighs and maybe....maybe he should have just pulled from the feet but he’s a glutton for punishment apparently. 

Youngbae grins, fingers pulling at Jiyong’s hair when he tries to back up to drop the pants. “You look pretty tonight.” he says, and Jiyong pauses, deciding to just drop the pants so he can extricate Youngbae’s fingers from his hair; it’s suddenly much more important.

“Come on, Bae, it’s time for bed.” He says, pulling Youngbae’s hand free from his hair as gently as possible and pushing him back against the bed. He decides against responding, because Youngbae’s drunk and he’s flushing pink at the compliment and the fingers in his hair...

“You’re red.” Youngbae says, reaching up with his other hand to trace Jiyong’s cheek. He’s smiling just a little, eyes following his fingers, and Jiyong flushes darker.

“It’s a natural reaction to alcohol.” He says, and then, before he can stop himself he continues. “Seunghyun’s entire body goes red when he drinks, and he only told Seungri because Seungri was drunk but Seungri remembered and told me anyway and Seunghyun would  _ die _ if he knew I knew too.”

Youngbae’s lips quirk up into a bigger smile. “You always do that.” He says, soft and affectionate, fingers resting on Jiyong’s cheek. “You always do that when I’m...when…” He trails off, clearly unable to form the right sentence.

Jiyong’s heard enough, however, so he shakes his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bae, but I think we should sleep.” He says, no room for questions. Youngbae nods, backing up on the bed, and pulling Jiyong along with him by the hand. 

“Then get in bed.” He murmurs, eyes already closing. Jiyong pulls his hand back and gets ready before climbing in beside him.

He sighs, deep but quiet, and lets Youngbae wrap his arm around him. It takes him a while to fall asleep.

~>&1<~

Youngbae’s got his arms wrapped around Seungri’s waist, chin digging into Seungri’s shoulder, and Jiyong feels like his entire world has collapsed down to this one moment and he can’t look away. It’s not a  _ good _ feeling. Not at all. It’s a truly unfortunate feeling that has him snapping the pencil in his hand without noticing, and Daesung training a worried look on him. 

They’re joking around, waiting for the ‘all clear’ so they can pack up and head out and away from the set they’ve been shooting at. Jiyong wants to leave  _ now _ before he has to see Youngbae draped over Seungri any longer. It’s gotten embarrassing, really, his inability to react normally in certain situations around Youngbae. They’re best friends, and he can barely handle receiving a compliment without shouting the first secret that comes to mind at him.

He wrenches his gaze away and looks to Daesung, just in time for one of the managers to come in and tell them they can go home. Seungri breaks away from Youngbae, running ahead and calling for Daesung to follow him or else he might get attacked too. It makes Jiyong laugh, but it’s a little forced, and Daesung drops a quick hand to his shoulder before hurrying off after Seungri.

Which leaves Youngbae. 

Jiyong stands up from his spot on the ground slowly, stretching out a little before letting his eyes land on Youngbae, who’s watching him. “Come on, then.” He says, a half-smile on his face. “Let’s get going.” 

Youngbae catches up with him easily, falling into step beside him and keeping pace as he hurries out to the car. Daesung and Seungri are already seated in the front car, so Jiyong rolls his eyes and gets into the second car, Youngbae crawling in beside him. 

He tries not to stare at Youngbae as the car starts moving, but he fails really horribly. With a deep sigh he shakes his head and leans back. “Come over?” He asks, and Youngbae turns to look at him. “Keep me company until tonight?” He asks, not sparing another glance.

Youngbae nods, eyes intent upon Jiyong for just a moment longer. “Yeah, until the party tonight?”

It’s not abnormal for him to invite Youngbae over. It’s not abnormal for him to spend quality time with his  _ best friend. _ It’s not abnormal for any of these things to happen. But it feels different somehow, as Youngbae pulls off his shoes while laughing at something Jiyong’s said. It  _ feels _ like something more, as he searches through his closet with Youngbae hollering in the background for him to hurry up because he’s  _ cold _ standing around in his underwear. 

He’s dressing Youngbae for the party, throwing shirts and pants at him before standing back and waiting, eyebrow raised, for Youngbae to put them on. He’s smoothing out the wrinkles from a vest and tucking in the pockets when his fingers brush lower then he’d safely intended them to. They brush across the half-untucked portion of Youngbae’s shirt and his mind goes blank except for a low buzzing sound and he can’t stop himself from tucking the shirt in until after he’s done it. He keeps his eyes low, uncertain, as he brings his hands back up to gently pull at the fabric of the vest before he backs up to look Youngbae over.

He starts his eyes low, trailing them slowly up, hitting on each section before he gets up to Youngbae’s face. Youngbae who’s been silent this whole time, eyes wide and mouth open just a little. Youngbae whose face is dusted a light pink and is looking at Jiyong like he wants to ask a question or demand an answer. Jiyong feels his mouth open in response, like he’s going to say something, only his mind is still just a little blank (the shirt doesn’t go, they’ll need to try a new one) so he’s not fast enough.

“Don’t say it.” Youngbae says, voice just a little tight and Jiyong’s eyes snap to his mouth, before trailing back up to his eyes. “I don’t want to hear anyone’s secrets.” He says, a little more softly.

Jiyong bites his lip for a moment, aware that this means that Youngbae had actually found a  _ pattern _ in how he reacted to situations. “But what if,” He starts, his heartbeat picking up in speed and his eyes falling to Youngbae’s mouth again. “What if I wanted to tell you a secret of my  _ own? _ ” He asks, and Youngbae looks at him for a moment, fingers hooking in the pockets of his pants, and  _ yeah _ that shirt has to go.

“I suppose I could make an exception for that.” He says, mouth tilting up into a half-smile.

Jiyong takes in a breath, tongue coming out to wet his lips nervously before he takes a step closer. “When I look at you, sometimes I can’t stop myself from thinking about all the things I’d like to do to you; all the things I’d like  _ you _ to do to  _ me. _ ” He pauses, biting his lip as he lets his eyes take in Youngbae’s expression. “And when you catch me off guard during those moments, I can’t keep my mouth shut. It feels like you can see what I’m thinking and I don’t want to tell you…” He shrugs, here, like it’s no big deal.

Youngbae opens his mouth like he’s going to respond, but then he closes it, tilting his head to the side just a little. “All the things you want to do?” He asks, and Jiyong smiles, just a little.

He brings one hand up, his fingers brushing against the vest again. “Yes.” He says. “Do you want to hear another secret?” He asks, and Youngbae (mouth open, eyes trying and failing to stay away from Jiyong’s mouth) nods. “I can’t  _ stand it _ when you touch other people.” He says softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Youngbae blinks up at him, a smile slowly crossing his face. He takes a short step back, putting space back between them, then holds out his arms. “Is this outfit acceptable for tonight?” He asks, in a tone that suggests he knows Jiyong doesn’t think so.

Jiyong grins, letting his eyes trail over Youngbae’s body again, taking his time. “Mm, no, I’m going to need you to take off that shirt.” He says, eyes making their way up to Youngbae’s. “I’m not sure I’m a fan of it.”

Youngbae’s quiet for a moment, before he unbuttons the vest, pulls it off, and works at the buttons of the shirt. “Is there another shirt you have in mind…?” He asks, trailing off as he looks up at Jiyong.

Jiyong who has moved close in against him, one hand knocking Youngbae’s away so that he can finish unbuttoning the shirt, expertly and quickly. “Hmm, I haven’t decided yet.” He says, soft and distracted.

“I can’t go without a shirt.” He says, still teasing but just a little more breathy.

“No, you can’t.” Jiyong agrees, pushing Youngbae’s shirt off. “But I think I’m okay with that. How about you?” He asks, his hands resting on Youngbae’s arms.

Youngbae bites his lip, looking up at gd for a short moment before he brings his hands up to Jiyong’s face. “Can you think of something better to do tonight?” He asks, and he’s not looking for an answer, but Jiyong knows that.

“Yeah, quite a few things, actually.” He whispers, before pressing in so their lips touch. The first kiss is sweet and nothing more than a touch, but then Youngbae’s hands tighten against Jiyong’s face and he drags him in for a much more passionate kiss.

This is what Jiyong wants. This is  _ everything  _ that Jiyong has ever wanted and he’s going to savour it. Savour every last moment of it.

They don’t make it to the party that night.


End file.
